a different galaxy
by randomguy44
Summary: The OSA has reached hights unimaginible. soon, they shall fight a threat that is older then the forerunners. multiple crossovers


feburary 3rd, 2525- humanity establishes first contact with the covenant. negotiations fail the human-covenant war begins.

march 5th, 2533- a female San'Shyuum, the prophet of remorse, discovers that the prophets, the covenants leaders, lied about humantiy being a affront to thier gods. sangheili council dispatches arbiter thel'vadam and jiralhanae cheiftan martin to eliminte high propthets. tartarus fails to protect them.

march 8th, 2533- aboard the long night of solace, negotiations with humanity are made and they join the covenant.

july 4th, 2534- covenat reforms ito the OSA. OSA races no longer feel enslaved. reclamations of lost colonies begin.

june 7th 2535- contact is made with lost colony sera. it is discovered that the colonists destroyed thier ships and went dark on purpose to avoid possible covenant contact. it is also revealed that not only do the colonists have better equipped soldiers than the UNSC and are on avereage, larger than a human should be, they fought a short-lived war against a species called the locusts until they allied to take down the lambent, the mutated locusts which had caused the war. locusts and serans join the OSA after being given ships by the UNSC.

janurary 9th, 2538- first contact is established with the yautja. they join the OSA on the condition that they cannot hunt OSA races. yautja and sangheili develop good relations due to similarities.

may 16th, 2538- the spirit of fire, a UNSC ship lost in the human-covenant war. is found adrift. it's crew is awakened from cyrostasis and is reinstated immediatley

may 8th, 2539- the colony LV-426 goes dark and the OSA ivestigates. it is discovered that it is overrun by creatures the yautja call xenomorphs. UNSC ODST's and yautja predators wipe them out.

october 28th, 2540- the OSA finds a entire sector of lost UNSC colonies called the koprulu sector. contact is met with open hostilites by the terran dominion.

november 1st, 2540- former colonial marshal-turned rebel leader james raynor establishes peaceful contact with OSA. the OSA vows to help raynor and his allies overthrow the dominion.

november 2nd, 2540- the lives of all OSA species is quadroupled thanks to the studying of forerunner artefacts.

november 15th, 2540- contact is made with the protoss. they join the OSA.

november 25th, 2540- OSA offically declares war on the dominion.

november 25th, 2545- the war on the dominion ends with the death of arcturus mengsk. the OSA demons are formed. these few select individuals are above the law and are wiiling to do anything to protect the OSA. it consists of spartan jhon-117, sangheili arbiter thel vadam and his son, locust general RAAM, seran gears sargeant marcus fenix, yautja predator dachende, terran james raynor and protoss dark templar zeratual.

november 27th, 2548- the majority of the zerg join the OSA under the infested terran sarah kerrigan's leadership.

december 31st, 2548- a extremey early cyro pod dating back to 2025 is found in a several hundred year old armachamn technology corpoation (ATC) facility on earth. the occupant, referred to as 'point man' and 'the first prototype'is discovered to be a early super soldier, with heavily enchanced speed and reflexes, along with strength and regeneration. it is also found he is constantly followed by his brother, who is a physcic anomaly. point man reveals just how corrupt armachamn is. ATC is shut down and point man, along with his brother, become demons.

november 30th 2550- a forerunner AI is found on reach in a cave filled with strange crystals. the AI explains to the OSA high council the force and lightsabers. it also gives them the location of the homeworld of the dragon race, which humanity thought was a myth. the forerunner AI also explains how to create planets and the location of the halo arrays and the ark.

december 5th, 2550- first contact is established with the dragons leaders, called the gaurdians. they tell the OSA about their two-millenia war against malefor, which ended eight years ago. dragons join the OSA along with their allies, the cheetahs and moles. dragons spyro and cynder, along with a cheetah named hunter become demons.

august 12th, 2552- science teams head to halo arrays, only to find the flood. most are exterminated, some escape into space.

august 24th, 2552- construction begins of artificial planet courascant. it is to be covered in one large city.

april 3th, 2552- the jedi order is established. thel'vadams son, rada, along with mace windu lead the order.

april 15th, 2555- twi'leks, mon calamari, transformers, gen'dai, irkens, izarians, and the mandalorians join the OSA after being discovered. mandalorians develop good relations with the yautja due to cultural similarities. the current number of OSA races is 27. (counting forerunner AI and setinels as a signle race).

march 22nd, 2566- decepticons begin to attack OSA colonies, starting the OSA-decepticon war.

june 6th, 2588- OSA-decepticon war ends with the decepticons becomig scattered across the galaxy.

april 14th, 2589- a UNSC ship crashes on a planet later to be known as na pali. a sentient race called the skaarj is discovered there. they join the OSA.

june 6th, 2592- the OSA discovers a race calld the Gen moa'kai. they join the OSA. Number of OSA races reaches 29

march 5th, 2620- construction of courascant is complete.

june 6th, 2621- it is discovered that a medium-sized group of humans seceeded from the UNSC and fled to the planet vetka 300 years ago. they have mutated into a offshoot of humanity who call themselves the helghast, and have managed to form under the OSA's nose. they are allies with a race called the krall. they are compleptley hostile to the OSA, and enter a state of cold war. they control 400 planets.

january 5th, 2625- a gigantic starship called the eclipse is found adrift in space. it is captured and takes on the role as the OSA's flagship, with one captain from species being chosen to help control the massive ship (except for the zerg.). among those chosen are captain miranda keyes and dragon gaurdian volteer. the OSA also begins to improve the ship and increase it's length to thirty kilometers, making it the largest ship in OSA space.

june 6th, 2631- Helghan alliance attacks the colony of Vekta. helgahn (the helghast call it the first extrasolar war) war begins.

june 11. 26 38- helghan war ends when OSA forces pull out due to just how heavy the helghast resistance is. many compare it the vietnam war fought on earth.

january 6th- 2657- at the OSA joint colony of shanxi, a artefact of unkown origin is discovered.

- authors note: so there you have it. the history of the OSA.i used elements, characters, and one organization (the demons) from other fics. i plan on using things from my favorite fics also, please tell me if i got the number of OSA races wrong. and yes, i know the izarians are basically slaves to the skaarj, but this is EXTREMELY AU (im even swapping out the reapers with the combine from half-life.) so yeah. AND the OSA will get more races after they contact the citadel. also i know the helghast OP compared to how they are in the games, but the OSA is overkill. VODE'AN!

"Dear Humanity, We regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. And we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!" - sgt. avery junior jhonson, on the prophet of regrets name.


End file.
